Smart-card connectors for smart cards, in particular for SIM-cards are well-known and frequently comprise a contact element support and a cover pivotally mounted at said contact element support. The cover is adapted to support a smart card or a SIM card in its inserted position. EP 0 472 692 discloses such a smart card connector. Typically, the contact element support, in particular a frame forming the contact element support, as well as the cover are two separate components which are made of plastic material by means of injection moulding. In general, the cover comprises bearing means in the form of pivot pins which are inserted into suitable bearing means at the contact element support. The position of the pivot pins defines the rotary or pivot axis about which the cover is pivoted when opening or closing the cover. Frequently, the cover and/or the contact element support comprise suitable latching means, so as to latch or lock the cover in a locked position and to hold the cover safely at or within the contact element support. In this manner, a secure mounting of the inserted card is guaranteed, even if impact forces occur.